In My Dreams
by XxKatZILAxX
Summary: She's the girl he sees in his dreams. The girl his subconscious mind has created and longed for. His high school life is full of drama, crazed fan-girls, and idiots he calls friends. But in his dreams; she is the only person he sees. When she finally shows up, he thinks his life has changed, but for better or worse? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**She's always been his dream girl. Perfect hair. Perfect eyes. Perfect skin. Perfect teeth. She was just, perfect. But theres just one problem. She doesn't exist. She's the girl he sees in his dreams. The girl his subconscious mind has created and longed for. His high school life is full of drama, crazed fan-girls, and idiots he calls friends. But in his dreams; she is the only person he sees. Too bad she's not real, right?**_

* * *

She's calm, confident, smart, cute, and sexy, and funny, all at the same time. She's the girl of my dreams. The girl I dream of every night. The one I long to hold, to kiss, to love. The girl I dream to have instead of just admiring. The girl I can only dream of. Never have. Because that's all she is, a dream.

"Teme!" I heard his loud voice all the way across the cafeteria. _So much for avoiding them. _

I turned around, watching as Naruto and his latest girl-what was her name? Hinata?- run towards me. They pushed through a crowd of sophomores, using their superiority as juniors to get by easily.

"Teme, wait up!" Naruto called again, dragging Hinata along faster.

They jogged up to my side, Naruto grinning and Hinata looking like she was going to faint.

"c'mon teme, get your lunch and hurry. We're all going to eat on the roof today" My ears nearly started to bleed.

"yeah, yeah" I muttered. I grabbed an apple and turned to walk away from Naruto.

"That's all your eating?" His voice was way too loud. _Will he ever learn to speak quietly?_

I nodded slowly, walking beside the dobe while he blabbed on about healthy eating habits.

There was a whole crowd on the roof. _Great_. Naruto drug Hinata over to Kiba and Shikamaru. I sat as far away from every as I could without the dobe freaking out about my social needs. _That boys been to too many health classes. _Neji, Tenten, and Lee-the only three that were seniors in the group- were sitting with Ino and her boyfriend-freak Sai. Sugetsu came and sat next to me, bringing with him one of the craziest girls in this whole damn school. Sugetsu laughed as Karin latched herself onto my arm. I shot him a glare and shook my arm free.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined, grabbing my hand again.

I pulled my arm free again, turning away from her and scowling at Sugetsu's hysterical laughter. He cleared his throat and chuckled an apology.

I took a bite of the apple in my hand, listening to Sugetsu talk about his calculus test. Naruto walked over, stealing the apple from my hand and tossing it over the edge of the school building. Someone yelped and cussed.

"Alright teme, you can be all emo and depressed all you want. Either way I'm taking you out for some real food after school whether you like it or not"He was practically yelling.

I shrugged nonchalantly. He frowned,

"Well, just be ready after school then"

Finally he walked away, leaving me once again, alone with perv-boy and clingy-bitch. God I couldn't wait for this day to end.

The last bell of the day rang. I picked my books up off my desk, turning away from two girls heading in my direction at a shocking pace. Naruto grabbed me before I made it completely out of the room, pulling me away from the school.

"Alright, hurry it up. We're going to Ichiraku and your going to eat until you beat me" A grin spread across his face.

"I thought you said we were going to eat **real **food?" I mumbled more to myself.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, turning and glaring at me,

"We are, now come on!"

Naruto had me out for hours, I didn't get home until about 9:30pm. _Stupid dobe_.

I made a quick round through my house, picking up bits of trash from one of Itachi's 'game nights'. A night every week when he and his friends play video games until they get too drunk to hold a controller. Looks like they quit early.

I took a quick shower. Headed to my room. Locked the door. Turned up my music and fell back onto my bed. Finally, my dreams await.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes lulled shut and there she was. Her perfect green eyes gazing at me from behind long, thick lashes. Her perfect heart-shaped face lightly dusted with a blush. She smiled, showing off the rows of perfectly straight white teeth. Her hands lifted, fingers running through her shoulder-length, pink hair.

My eyes drifted over her, from her face to her full pink lips and down. Past the curve of her shoulders and the pronounced fullness of her breasts against her shirt. I scanned lower. Past the planes of her flat stomach and perfectly rounded hips. Down the length of her skirt and over the pale white skin of her beautiful legs.

I was practically drooling. This was my perfect woman, my dream girl. The girl I would never actually see or hold. Touch or love.

I reached towards her, wanting to feel how soft her skin was under my fingertips.

"Sasuke-kun" she uttered softly, and then, she was gone.

"Alright, get your ass up!" Itachi yelled.

He launched a pillow across the room, smacking me in the face. I sat up, glaring at his smug expression.

"Well, good morning sunshine. You have a good dream?" Itachi smirked, crossing his arms and leaning in my doorway.

I pulled my pillow over my lap, turning my face away from his view.

"Get out"

He chuckled once before the doorway was empty. I groaned and pulled pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed my school uniform and headed to the bathroom for a much-needed cold shower.

The shower wasn't helping my case out at all. It was only goosebumps appear all over my arms and legs. I switched the hot water on and tried to ignore exactly how hard I was. Once I saw Itachi's girlfriend I'd be fine.

Once I finished showering I dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Itachi-kun!" Hearing that high pitched whine took away the edge and sent disgusted shivers up my spine.

I stepped into the kitchen, spotting the blond psycho at the fridge. She wore a tight black band shirt and a too-short black skirt. Her arms were covered in both black and purple wrist bands. Her long legs were covered in knee-high black and purple stockings, her feet sporting 3in black heels. Her white-blond hair was up in a messy twist and had two chopsticks sticking from the back. She wore too much eye make-up. All-in-all, she was a freaky girl.

"what is it Katsu?" Itachi was in the doorway, dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans.

"Your fridge is practically empty, what am I supposed to eat now?"

Itachi sighed, digging through his back pocket and retrieving his wallet. He skimmed through it, making a face.

" I guess I'll have to take you out to breakfast then"

Katsu grinned, skipping across the kitchen and kissing Itachi's cheek.

"Thanks Ita-kun!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the half-full jug of orange juice from the fridge.

"Seems how the fridge is empty" Itachi began, throwing an arm around Katsu, " you've got grocery duty"

I sipped at the orange juice, not bothering to argue.

Itachi and Katsu left minutes later, leaving me alone. I drank the rest of my juice and drove off to another day of hell, in other words, school.

"Good morning teme!" Naruto curled an arm around my neck, grinning.

"Get off me" I ordered, pushing him away.

Hinata stood timidly at his side, twisting the end of her shirt nervously. Naruto curled his fingers around hers, her face darkened.

Naruto went on and on about his morning as we walked to class. He talked about how he couldn't find his left show in his dump of an apartment, and about when he met up with Hinata and walked her to school.

I let my mind wander, glancing down at their intertwined hands. I imagined my dream girl, her small, delicate hand in mine. I sighed, ignoring the day dream and walking into my homeroom class.

Hatake Kakashi sat at his desk, feet propped up and an orange book in his face. He taught the advanced Biology classes. In no time the seat was occupied by three girls, one of which _happened_ to be Karin. They fought and cussed over the chair beside me. I turned away from them as the bell rang. The teacher's nose finally left the book as he scanned the class. He used only his right eye, the left was covered in a white eye-patch. His mouth and nose was covered by a white face mask, god only knows why.

"Girls" He said, catching their attention.

Karin pushed the blond out of the chair and sat down. The other two girls sat across the room, glaring at Karin. _If only looks could kill._

He continued to take attendance and read the daily announcements. I sat through homeroom utterly bored and annoyed. Karin didn't once take her eyes off of me. _Only six more classes left._

Finally the day ended. I successfully avoided Naruto and made it to the grocery store across town.

Usually Itachi did the shopping. He'd bring home bags of chips, boxes of snack cakes, and several cases of beer. I decided against that. I stacked a variety of fruits and vegetables; making sure to grab extra Tomatoes and tossing in the occasional case of ramen or bags of chips. Mostly things to keep Katsu away from the fridge.

I watched as a couple college girls argued over what to buy. One was blond and tall. Her skin was perfectly tanned. The other was short with jet black hair and olive tinted skin. They were both cute, but nowhere near as gorgeous as my dream girl. The blond caught my stare and both girls started giggling. I automatically turned away, walking to the end of the isle.

I made my way to the register. I payed the old man and carted the bags to my car.

Itachi wasn't home, meaning he was still out with Katsu. I put away the groceries and slumped on the couch. Fifteen minutes later someone was knocking at the front door. Whoever it was rushed in before I even got the the door.

"C'mon teme, stop moping around!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want now?" I grumbled.

"Dickless is making us take you out" Sai came through the door, followed by Shikamaru and the red-headed freak from my Biology class, Gaara.

"You all gay now?" I asked, smirking at Naruto's horrified face.

"Whatever, just come on" He grabbed me by the arm and continued to drag me outside.

"Get in" He ordered, opening the door to his orange Pontiac Fire Bird.

I slid in the passenger seat while the other three crowded into the backseat.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, bored.

Naruto grinned,

"Out for Chinese!"

He hit the gas pedal and we sped away.

Naruto paid for the all-you-can-eat buffet. Sai and Gaara ate quietly and Shikamaru fell asleep. Naruto yelled at a waiter for some fortune cookies. A small Chinese woman brought over a plate of fortune cookies. Naruto attacked his fortune cookie. I opened mine up and read the fortune inside.

"_Your wildest dreams will come true_" I rolled my eyes.

I could only wish that my wildest dreams would come true.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was no different than any other. I got up, took a cold shower, got dressed and then was dragged to school by a loud blonde. Normal stuff. The hallways were lined with student, some huddled together in rather large groups.

Naruto steered me towards the wide open area of the school's atrium where the people I call my friends were gathered. Minus one. Sai-freak - fake smile and all - was gone.

And Ino was crying. Great.

Hinata was on one side of her and Tenten was on the other, arms around the blonde, trying to get her to stop. Hell. Even Karin was standing there, looking uninterested, but still trying to help.

He must have dumped her hard.

I steered clear of the four girls while Naruto bounced right over. Clearly about to make a fool of himself for the sake of his cousin.

Did I mention they were related before?

His dad and her mom are brother and sister and all that. He was always watching out for her sake. He reminded me of Neji at some times.

"What did he do to you!"Naruto screeched, standing directly in front of Ino, "that bastard! You want me to take care of him! Sasuke-teme and I will-"

"Don't bring me into this" I grumbled at him but he just continued his rant,"-he wont know what hit him that sonovabitch, you just wait till I see hi-"

"Naruto! Just shut-up!" Ino yelled, half-heatedly smacking Naruto, "I mean, thank you, but no. Just let him go, he's not worth it"

Naruto grumbled a little but let it go. Ino sniffed a little more and wiped her eyes on her sleeves, turning the fabric black from her eye make-up.

"We better get to class" she smiled wryly.

Everyone agreed and we headed off to our classes.

As I entered the class things seemed a little, different. Maybe it was how quiet Naruto was being all of a sudden but I didn't let myself dwell on the feeling for too long. As our class filed in the bell to begin rang.

Our teacher was there on time for once. Something definitely was different today.

"Good morning students" He said lazily.

"Whats wrong with you Kakashi-sensei! Your on time today!" ah, there's the Naruto I know.

"Nothings wrong Naruto, and keep your voice down," he walked around the front of the room for a moment before choosing to speak again, "I was told I had to be on time today,'cause today is special"

Naruto scrunched up his face and looked at our sensei for a good minute before asking, "Whats so special 'bout today sensei!"

Kakashi-sensei laughed a little and walked casually over to the door, "Because we have a new student".


	4. Chapter 4

When she walked in my heart stopped. I don't mean it felt like it stopped. No. It _stopped_. And for a minute there I really thought I had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't blink, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stare.

Soft pink hair. Big, jade green eyes. A bright smile, perfectly straight teeth. Her pale skin that I had forever longed to touch. That slight build that I had seen so many times in my mind. Naked. In my bed.

That snapped me out of my trance.

It was her, the girl I had dreamed of for as long as I could remember. I sucked air into my lungs and watched as she walked to the front of the room.

Everyone was silent. Everyone but Naruto.

He started giggling like a little girl and poking me in the ribs,

"I think your droolin there buddy"

I smacked his hand away and waited for the beauty in front of us all to speak. I wanted to hear her voice, clear and steady, no echo in his brain to prove this as unreal.

She smiled and Kakashi-sensei and he nodded to her.

"Please, introduce yourself to everyone" he said.

She grinned and opened her mouth to speak. The sight of her smile made my body tense in ways it shouldn't have. Then, she began to speak,

"Hallo mein Name ist Sakura Haruno, ich bin sehr froh, wieder in Konoha bin, hat es so lange, ich bin begeistert, zu lernen Sie alle wissen, und ich hoffe, wir alle können gute Freunde"

No one said a word. All I got out of that sentence was that her name was Sakura. While the class sat speechless, Sakura started to laugh.

Her laugh made my legs feel like jello.

"I'm sorry, I spent part of my life in Germany," the class started to laugh along with her, "what I said was; hello my name is Sakura Haruno, I am very glad to be back in Konoha, it has been so long, I am thrilled to get to know you all and I hope we can all be good friends"

Naruto's hand shot up into the air. Sakura blinked once at him,

"you have a question?" she asked.

"You said your glad to be back, so your from here!" he was talking very loudly again.

Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes at him.

She smiled and nodded,

"I was born here and I lived here until I was 9, so yeah"

"Awesome!" I think Naruto just scared the new girl.

I don't blame her, he scares us all at one point or another.

"Alright enough chit chatting, Ms. Haruno please take a seat"

She nodded and sat down in the front row, two rows away from me, crap.

* * *

Lunch time. Today's special. I can't really tell what is was actually. So instead we all decided to go out for lunch. Glad that in this school we were aloud to do that. As I walked with Naruto out to the parking lot towards our group, I saw her. Standing there with Ino and Hinata, grinning away. Naruto nudged me with his elbow,

"Lucky that Ino knows her isn't, teme?"

I didn't get my chance to curse him or even hit him before he was sprinting over to Hinata. He all but tackled her in a bear hug and showered her with kisses.

Sakura and Ino stood back and watched as Naruto picked the purple haired girl up and spun her.

"Do they do this often, pig?" Sakura asked Ino.

Pig? She is insulting Ino already?

"Yeah, Naruto's a lover like that, forehead"

Forehead? Girls and their weird nicknames.

"Does this mean we're all open to calling you Ms. Piggy now?" I asked as I approached the two.

Ino turned and glared at me,

"Screw you Sasuke,"she stuck her tongue out at me and I just shrugged, trying to keep my coll under Sakura's gaze. She was staring intently at me.

"Who's your new friend?" I already knew of course but I wanted to meet her now and save myself some embarrassment later.

Ino rolled her blue eyes at me and then turned to Sakura.

"Saku-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke-teme," Ino said sweetly, then turned to me, "Sasuke, this is Sakura"

"Sasuke-teme?" she asked in an innocent voice.

I about died right there.

"Actually only Naruto calls me that, just call me Sasuke," I offered my hand, "nice to meet you"

She smiled and put her hand in mine. All my fantasies were right, such soft skin.

"nice to meet you too, Sasuke-kun" we shook hands and , unfortunately, she pulled her hand away from mine.

"Who's up for barbecue! Shikamaru's payin!" Naruto ran up to me, pulling me into a headlock.

I pulled my head free and punched him in the arm hard.

"Ow Teme!" he whined.

"Idiot" I mumbled, pushing him away from me when he tried to hug my as he called it 'emo-ness' away.

* * *

Once I got home I thought I would be able to relax, but Naruto decided to follow me home. Claiming I needed some male bonding time and that we need to play some gory video games and eat until we passed out.

Weekends were my one escape but even that wasn't enough to keep Naruto away. Eventually I gave in and we pulled out the Xbox 360 and put 'Gears of War 2' in. Itachi wasn't home and that meant no distractions. Besides Naruto that is.

Hours later the game was almost fully beaten and my room was fully trashed. Pop cans, chip bags, ramen containers scattered the floor.

"All right, enough bonding time, help me clean up" I stood and shut off the console.

"No!" Naruto shrieked when the screen went black.

"You'll be fine, now help me or your sleeping outside" He grumbled around the room, picking up his trash obediently.

After about 5 minutes my room was back to looking half way decent as always and I was getting myself ready for bed. Naruto was pulling on a pair of pajama pants of his – he always leaves a pair over here, he almost never leaves – when his phone starts to vibrate.

He pulls his pants up and slides the phone open, reading through the text message.

A grin spreads across his face. Now I'm worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ino is throwing a house party tomorrow!," he all but jumped with joy, "uncle Inoichi is letting her throw a big party for her 17th birthday!"

"And?" I asked, not really caring.

"And he and my aunt are going out of town the day of the party, you know what that means right!" Naruto was texting away on his phone, no doubt already telling her they both were going.

"No, what does it mean then?" I asked, a little scared to know that answer.

"Alcohol!" Naruto giggled happily.

I shook my head, if I wanted to drink I would just tell Itachi, he doesn't care what I do.

"I'm not going" I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Why no teme!" he looked hurt. Baby.

"Cause its stupid, I'm not going" I rolled onto my side and layed my head on a pillow.

Naruto cleared his voice, giggling in an evil way.

What was he thinking?

"Sakura-chan is going" he said innocently, stretching out in my big, dark blue, recliner chair.

He loves to sleep in that thing.

This could be my chance. I grumbled to myself.

"Fine," I mumbled, turning off the lights, "When is this party?"

"Tomorrow night" I could just tell he was grinning by the sound of his voice.

Bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Party, party, party!" Naruto had been dancing around all morning singing about that stupid party.

He was really starting to piss me off.

"Dobe, shut the fuck up already" I growled.

I'd been trying to keep him quiet from the minute he woke up, Itachi got home later than usual. Drunk off his ass.

I bet he had one hell of a hangover right now and loudmouth here wasn't going to help him out any.

Naruto just flipped me off and pulled on his jacket, finally getting ready to leave me alone.

"Whatever, just be ready at 6, I'll pick you up," he waved and left, the door shutting behind him, leaving the whole house quiet.

I sighed, cleaning up the mess from last night. Why did I hang out with him again?

"You know your friend is really loud," I turned to see Itachi in my doorway.

Wearing boxers and a rumpled t-shirt. He was holding his head.

I smirked at him, knowing he must have been really annoyed right then.

"hn, you and Katsu have a fun night?" I tossed an empty pop can at him.

It smacked him right in the stomach and fell to the floor. He shook his head.

"I don't think fun is the right word to describe it" he muttered and walked off toward the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder what he meant by that?

Damn curiosity.

I pushed all the trash into one pile and left it there. I wandered into the kitchen to find Itachi sitting at the table, holding his head in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. I poured myself a cup and sat down opposite of him.

I wasn't about to ask him what had happened, he would tell me soon enough. I'm not really one to talk but I guess I had to fill the empty space.

"Naruto's cousin is throwing a party tonight," I said casually, taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

Itachi nodded,

"Any cute girls going?"

I smirked, amused.

"yeah, I guess"

He smiled, leaning back in his seat,

"Well, have fun, if you need anything just call me" he offered.

Again we sat there quietly. Him staring thoughtfully off into space. I just sat looking down at my coffee, thinking of the real reason I was going.

Sakura.

"I saw her kissing someone else," I knew he would tell me sooner or later.

Who would even want to kiss her? Besides my brother.

"Who?"I asked, my curiosity never leaving me.

He sat his cup on the table and pushed himself onto his feet.

"She was kissing another girl" He sighed.

A girl? Who knew.

"Are you serious?" he definitely looked serious as he left the room.

I stared at my empty cup. Thinking to myself.

I don't know what I would do if that happened to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like some kind of woman that afternoon. Not knowing what to wear to this stupid party. I was going to talk to Sakura, I was gonna make her mine.

Damn teenage hormones.

After what seemed to me like forever I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans. My favorite _'Escape The Fate' _t-shirt and my converse. I changed my lip ring into the cool black and red studded one – yeah the dobe gave it to me for my birthday, so what – and tried to brush out my hair.

It just stuck up more. Great.

Just as he said, Naruto was there right at 6. Even if he was an idiot he was always on time.

Hinata was in the front seat of his bright orange car so I slid into the back.

"G-good afternoon Sasuke-kun,"the Hyuuga stuttered.

"Sup," I mumbled.

Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out at me, his orange and black tongue ring eying me.

"You ready to get shwasted!"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest and shrugging at the idiot,

"As ready as I'll ever be"

He laughed,

"Good"

* * *

Driving with Naruto always made me nervous, why didn't I just drive us again?

Oh yeah, Naruto's a slob. I didn't want my leather seats sticky.

He liked to drive with one hand and blare his music. At least he had good taste.

"Are we there yet, dobe?" I was getting impatient sitting in his back seat.

God knows what he's done back here.

He didn't answer with a smart remark for once, and here I was wanting to be the childish one.

"It's just up the street actually"

Again, Naruto was being truthful, less than a minute and we were pulling into a suburb, where every house was huge.

"Ino lives here?" I was shocked.

"You never told him, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's shy voice came.

I'd almost forgotten she was here.

"He never asked," Naruto pulled into a house back further than the rest. One with a high fence painted clean and white.

There were lights on inside and cars parked all around.

Naruto turned around in his seat and looked at me,

"My uncle and my father work in the same business, I thought you would have known that"

I kept forgetting that Naruto's father ran one of the largest and most well known companies around.

"I keep forgetting, your idiocies distract me," I smirked at his angry face.

"Asshole" he muttered, getting out of the car.

Inside there were only people I knew, and I liked that. I thought Ino would have invited everyone from school.

She's probably had sex with every guy there.

"Ino wanted to keep it pretty small," Naruto must have seen my confused look cause he explained further, "she wanted to keep the place in tact, and uncle Inoichi told her no more than 15 people"

I nodded, understanding.

Hinata had wandered off to see Ino and Sakura.

Sakura. She was sitting on the couch in the living room with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, smiling and laughing about something I couldn't hear from where I was standing.

I wish I was there, sitting with her. Her small body fitting into my arms so easily and – Naruto slapped me on the back, waking me from my day dream.

"So you still want to get with her huh?" he shook his head, "Sasuke, listen, there's something you should know about her, Hinata told me she's -"

I shook Naruto's hand off of my shoulder. He stopped his speech. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I needed an excuse to talk to her, and I realized that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hours later the sun had gone down and the music was turned up. Drinks were being made in the kitchen and everyone had one. I had some kind of lemonade, vodka, rum and a bunch of other things mixed together. Naruto called it a 'Tropical Orgasm'. Saying, "_since the teme seems like he always has a stick up his ass he needs an orgasm"_

and then he ran off giggling with Kiba and Hinata.

Even though I was pissed about his little joke, the drink was good. The mix of alcohols left my mind numb and it tasted pretty damn good too.

"I love this song!" Ino was suddenly stumbling towards the stereo, turning up the song that was playing.

It was up beat and had a hint of a techno background.

Everyone around her started dancing drunkenly. Naruto was pulling Hinata towards him, rolling his hips suggestively. Said girl was flushed, whether it was from the drink or from Naruto's actions I didn't know. I sat back with Shikamaru and Shino and watched as Ino pulled Sakura up from the couch to dance with her.

Sakura blushed and shook her head, waving her arms in front of her.

"No," she giggled, " I can't dance Ino-chan"

Ino pouted, holding onto Sakura's hands, trying to get her to stand,

"Please Saku-chan, for me?"

Sakura sighed, finally letting Ino pull her up.

I watched as they started to dance, all the people around them acting crazy and grinding on one another.

Kiba was almost dry humping Naruto's side. The blonde laughed and acted along with him, pretending to bend Kiba over and screw him from behind. Hinata's face was blood red while everyone else laughed.

I knew the alcohol was starting to get to me because I even started to laugh at the idiot's antics.

* * *

The songs kept on changing, going from fast and upbeat songs –sometimes I would join in with Naruto and Kiba – to slow song where I would sit out. I would always look around for Sakura then, to make my move. But Ino had complete control of her, she kept dancing with her, even through the slow ones.

Naruto was right, they were best friends.

During one of the slower songs, the people dancing together sensually, I sat out, sipping at a new drink.

Shikamaru was sitting out next to me, slurring something to me.

I wasn't listening to him.

I was watching Sakura. The way she laughed, the smile on her face. I couldn't help but enjoy the little things about her. The way she danced so gracefully, moving her hips to the beat, in time with her dance partner, the way her green eyes always shined. The way her lips curved, the way she –

Kissed Ino!

I had to do a double take. Was I really seeing this right, or had I been drinking too much?

I sat my drink down, watching the two.

Sakura's hands were on Ino's neck, fingers tangled in blonde locks. Ino had her hands firmly placed on Sakura's small waist, holding them close together, their lips in an equal battle.

Why was I the only one who was freaking out? Was I the only one seeing this?

I turned to Shikamaru, he was watching them too.

"W-what?" I couldn't say anymore.

He turned to look at me and then laughed, "no one told you, did they?"

His face was flushed and he was most likely drunk but he wasn't tripping over his words like everyone else in the room. I was having trouble forming a sentence,

"Tell me what?"

He made a move to sit up and then fell back laughing a little, he went silent and for a second I thought he had fallen asleep.

Jack-ass, that's just like him.

He laughed a little more and then cleared his throat, looking at me lazily,

"Sakura's gay"


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed the first bottle I could find – not even looking at what it was – and started drinking.

Turned out to be a bottle of coconut rum.

Sakura is gay.

**Sakura **is gay.

Sakura **is **gay.

Sakura is **gay. **

This can't be, he is drunk. Shikamaru doesn't know what he's talking about.

I put the bottle to my lips and took a large drink. My tongue burned.

I felt like I was going to die. My heart constricted and my head was spinning.

But that might have been from the alcohol.

How could this be? The girl I had dreamt of, longed for, wanted, for so long. Was gay. I looked back up at the two, still locked in each others arms. My head throbbed, my stomach churned. I was gonna be sick.

I got up and ran for the bathroom. I barley made it to the toilet before I hurled. I puked so hard that I started to dry-heave into the porcelain toilet.

Once I had finished I curled my arms around the seat, placing my head against the cool white surface. Feeling like I wanted to cry.

That's why I didn't like to drink too much, I always got emotional. I felt so idiotic.

Of course, my luck. The woman of my dreams arrives just to be held in front of me like a toy. Teasing me and showing me what I couldn't have. A happy ending.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, towards the bathroom. I shut my eyes, wanting to block whoever it was out.

"Sasuke?" It was Naruto.

Of course.

I opened my eyes, willing my head up so I could look at him. My head turned and throbbed but I sat up. He wasn't alone.

Ino was standing unsurely in the doorway. Both had concern written on their faces. I scowled at them both, starting to get very angry.

Naruto leans down, pulling the bottle – I didn't know I was still clutching it – away from me, it was empty.

"How much did you drink!" why did he always have to be so loud?

"What do you care?" I muttered, trying to push myself to my feet.

Naruto and Ino both were there, trying to help me stand. I didn't even try to fight back, I knew I couldn't walk by myself.

I was leaning against Naruto, staggering into the kitchen with them both. They helped me sit down. I put my head against the table. The cold marble felt good on my aching head.

They both just stood there, waiting for me to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I muttered.

"What!" Naruto yelled, wasn't he drunk enough to be quiet by now?

I jumped up from my seat, ignoring the spinning room, and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his orange shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I growled, then I turned on Ino, "and you, I thought you liked guys!"

Naruto slapped my hands away and pushed me back into my seat, I kept on glaring at a blushing Ino.

Naruto shook his head,

"Don't blame her, just let me explain," he sat down next to me, holding his head, "Ino, give a second ok?"

The blonde nodded and left the room.

I sat my head back down and listened to Naruto as he talked.

"Sakura-chan likes girls," he began.

I snorted,

"I figured that out already genius"

"I'm not finished," he said seriously, "her and Ino have been friends for a long time, they haven't seen each other in years"

"That still doesn't explain them kissing, now does it?" I asked, mocking Naruto's voice.

I felt like a child, but I was drunk and I didn't care.

Naruto rolled his eyes, scowling at me,

"Ino told me shes bi, and that her and Sakura have had a long distance thing going for a while, that's why Sai broke up with her. Believe it or not but Sai is a homophobe"

I started to laugh, at that. Sai, hates gay people. Who knew?

"She was my dream girl," I muttered, starting to become sad again.

Damn alcohol emotions.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

"Well then, your just gonna have to convince her that boys are good too," he stood up, getting ready to leave, "Even if it's hot to watch them make out" he giggled like a little pervert and ran off.

Convince her to like guys? I never thought of that.

I glanced in the direction of Ino and Sakura. They were sitting on the couch, closer than they should be. The look in Sakura's eye was one of pure delight when she talked to the blonde.

I would make her look at me like that someday.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday morning came and so did the massive hangover with it. I was at home, locked inside my bedroom. I was trying to keep as much distance between me and Itachi. Katsu was over and they were both arguing, making my headache even worse.

Even though I tried to ignore it, all I could hear were their angry voices through my walls.

"_What do you care! It wasn't like I kissed another guy!" _Katsu's angry screech reached my ears.

I covered my head with my pillow.

"_I don't care who it was, you kissed another person! Someone else! Not me!" _Itachi countered.

I groaned, finally deciding that I either had to go deaf or leave.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt and grabbed my car keys. I'd go over to Naruto's. Even though he was loud I knew that he would want to sleep off his hangover and that would mean he was quiet.

I walked through the living room, trying my hardest not to hear them argue, slipped on my shoes and left.

* * *

When I knocked on the door I had to wait while the dobe stumbled over. He opened the door, wearing only his boxers. He was holding his head.

"What do you want teme?" he mumbled, I could tell he was annoyed.

He knew that Katsu and Itachi argued a lot so he knew that I only needed a place to crash.

"Sleep" he opened the door and let me into his apartment. I flopped onto his big couch.

His parents owned this whole apartment complex, it was just a part of their big business plans. So when Naruto turned 17 he insisted he get his own place.

Naruto mumbled something about me being a moocher and went back into his bedroom.

* * *

My dreams were vibrant. Pink and full of visions of her.

Her laying draped in pink fur, laying and a large bed. Pillows framing her. She was facing me, her long beautiful legs showing from underneath the coat. She smiled my way, using her for finger to draw me in.

I was in heaven.

I took a step forward, getting nowhere. I tried again. Nothing.

Why couldn't I move?

"_come to me"_ she purred, her full pink lips pouting, waiting to be kissed.

Suddenly Ino came to my side, ignoring me. She was dressed in a see-through blue night dress, a matching pair of underwear. No bra.

She was watching Sakura with lust-filled eyes. I looked back over at my goddess, she was grinning, waving Ino over.

"_come join me, beautiful"_

Ino giggled and walked over to the bed, swaying her hips in a provocative way. When she reached the side of the bed she stopped and slid her hand down the length of the pink fur.

"_you like?" _Sakura's voice was like velvet.

"_I would like it better on the floor" _Ino pulled the fur away, giving me the view of a lifetime. Sakura's top was bare, her bottoms covered in a thin pair of red lace underwear. The moment lasted only a second until my view was blocked by Ino, straddling Sakura's waist.

Another grin from Sakura and Ino was under her, the curtains around the bed fell, blocking my view.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of coffee drifting over me. I don't know how long I had slept. After that dream I knew there were more like it to come.

I didn't know whether to be happy about that or crushed.

We sat at Naruto's kitchen table, me brooding over my coffee and Naruto waiting for his instant ramen to get done.

"I hate waiting for the noodles to cook" he basically bounced in his seat when the three minute wait was over.

He ate quickly, the heat of the boiling water didn't even bother him.

Just watching him eat was making me sick.

"So, what are you going to do to woo Sakura-chan?" he slurped up the rest of the doodles in his bowl and started to drink the broth.

"Who talks like that anymore?" I asked, mocking him.

He stuck his tongue out at me like a child,

"I do! Now don't tell me you don't have a game plan!" he was up, cleaning up his mess from his 'breakfast'.

"Stop yelling dobe," I scolded.

Now, thinking about it, I really didn't know what I was going to do. How do you turn a gay girl straight?

"I'll think of something" I said, drinking what was left of my coffee.

Naruto shook his head,

"Just don't wait too long, you may lose your chance"

I glared at the blonde, knowing well enough that I had to make my move, and fast.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, writer's block has me in it's death grip**_

_**-Kat  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning I was up early, ready to make a move, make a difference. I was in a pretty good mood. Probably because Katsu wasn't here.

Itachi was sitting in the kitchen quietly, eating a bowl of cereal and reading some papers. I grabbed myself a quick breakfast and sat down across from him.

"Any progress?" I asked, stuffing my mouth full of cereal.

Itachi looked up from his papers, smirking,

"In a good mood are we?"

I shrugged and shoveled another bite in. Itachi stacked his papers together neatly and put them down on the table.

"I think we're over" I almost choked.

Itachi and Katsu are over with! I swallowed my mouth full and smirked, amused.

"Really?"

He nodded numbly and then put his head in his hand. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"What about that girl you like?" he was changing the subject.

I dropped my spoon into my empty bowl and stood to wash it,

"what about her?"

"Well, any luck on your end?" I really didn't want to tell him, but I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't going to let it go.

I sighed, shaking my head and turning to look at him,

"I found out something very interesting about her the other day"

Itachi raised an eyebrow,

"Really, whats that?"

"She likes girls" I mumbled while grabbing my backpack.

Itachi shook his head,

"we sure know how to pick them, don't we?"

"yeah" I muttered, "see you later"

And then I left.

* * *

I was walking to my locker during break hour, minding my own business when guess who, Naruto comes trotting up to my side.

"sup teme?" he was walking quietly – for once – next to me, his hands in his pockets.

"what are you up to?" I asked wryly.

He grinned mischievously,

"Sakura-chan is looking for you"

I stopped in my tracks and Naruto stumbled beside me, laughing.

"Where?"

"Library"

I didn't wait any longer to hear whatever he was yelling after me. I was sprinting down the halls. Just before I reached the library doors I stopped to catch my breath and compose myself before I went in.

* * *

Not many people were there and it was easy to spot that head of cotton candy hair. She was sitting alone at one of the many rounded tables in the reading area, looking down angrily at a math book.

I took a deep breath and then walked over to her table.

"Hey" I mumbled quietly.

She looked up at me and smiled. My heart did a flip.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, sit down!"

"shhhhh!" the librarian, Kurenai-sensai, scolded her.

Sakura apologized quickly and then turned back to me when I sat down beside her.

"I'm so glad you're here," she was smiling happily at me, not know what she was doing to my heart, "i was looking all over for you"

I nodded, keeping my cool composure,

"what did you need?"

She leaned close to me, my heart was about to jump out of my chest and dance.

"I heard that you were good at math, and I was wondering if you could tutor me, I'm really bad at it and I need at least a C or my mom will freak out" she whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"great!"

"shhhh!" Kurenai-sensai was glaring at us.

"sorry," she whispered and then turned back to me, "can I get your number?"

"yeah, sure" I said, pretending not to care.

Inside I was having a party.

She pulled a pen out of her bag and then shoved her hand out. I guess she wanted me to write it on her hand. I took hold of her small hand in one of mine to hold it steady and then carefully wrote my cell phone number down. When I finished she pulled her hand back and studied it, smiling.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I'll text you and we can meet up after school sometime"

"Whenever" I said, standing up, "I'm always free"

She hopped up and grabbed her things. She grinned at me,

"you're awesome, thanks so much!" she hugged me quick and then left me standing there alone.

I could still feel her arms around me, it was like heaven.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I was in a hurry to get to class. Art class was one of my favorite classes, I was good at it. That, and Ino was in my class.

I was so glad that we had moved back here. It had been so long since we'd seen each other. We did talk everyday and she would always tell me about her attempts at a boyfriend. Sai. I kept my opinions about him to myself. I was trying to keep our long distance relationship alive. Ino was my one and only, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. That, and my attempts at a girlfriend in Germany hadn't worked in my favor. Girls over there weren't like they are here. And they were nothing like my Ino. They were all stuck up and noisy. Two of the things I hated the most about girls.

"Forehead! Where have you been?" Ino jumped out f her seat and hugged me tight when I entered the art room, just before the bell rang.

I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her close, dropping my voice to a whisper,

"Sorry Ino-chan, I had something I had to do"

She giggled,

"It's ok I—"

"Whoa! Kiss her! Do it!" That was the end of our sweet moment.

Ino's cousin, the loveable blonde idiot know as Naruto had this class too. And he was standing there grinning at us.

I let go of Ino and backed away, blushing a little.

"You jerk!" Ino yelled, smacking Naruto in the forehead.

Naruto jerked backwards and tripped over a chair, falling on his but and holding his head.

"Ow, meany!"

Ino flipped him off and then put an arm around my shoulders,

"you're such a child"

I laughed when Naruto grumbled and stood up glaring at us. Before he had the chance to retaliate the teacher walked in and had us all start on our projects.

I sat myself down next to Ino and started to sketch out what was going to be two people in the midst of a fight. A bloody brawl that would end gruesomely. A girl between them, crying, screaming that they forgive each other and forget her. I always enjoyed drawing people arguing, or fighting over another. My mom said it was my way of letting out all my frustrations without hurting anyone.

Ino was painting away at her easel, bright blues and purples and golden streaks ran across my vision.

She was painting a wonderful field of flowers, one lonely tree sticking up in the middle. The tree was dead, however. Branches worn and bare while the flowers bloomed around it, giving it a new beauty.

I leaned forward and sighed,

"Ino, you're such a good painter"

She turned and gave me a warm smile,

"Yes, but I can't draw nearly as good as you can"

I shoved her shoulder playfully and then wen back to my drawing, using dark streaks to exaggerate my lines. I was really getting into my picture after that. The two men were bloody and beaten, but neither wanted to give up the pretty girl. She was on her knees, begging, pleading that she didn't want to lose either one of them, she was begging them to stop. I was so into my world of dark lines and bright streaks of blood that I barely noticed my phone vibrate. I sat my pencil down and slid my phone open.

~1 New Message~

I didn't recognize the number, but I was curious and opened it. It was from Sasuke-kun.

_'I'm free after school tomorrow. You up for some math?' _I laughed quietly, typing out a quick text and sending it to him.

15 seconds later I had a reply. Eager one isn't he.

_' ok cool, and what does :P mean anyway' _I giggled and shook my head, boys were so dense sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

Ino nudged my arm when the bell rang, I was so into my picture by then I hadn't even heard it. I was in the process of coloring it with dark, charcoal pencils. Later on I would add the bright crimson streaks of splattered blood, along the broken edges of bones and noses. I had only been here for a few days and the teacher was going to think I was insane.

I gathered up all my things and started for my last period class. History. But instead of going through the open door with my other classmates I was pulled backwards into the classroom once again. I almost dropped my things when I was spun around and clutched tightly. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt the warm fingers on the back of my neck and the firm pressure of Ino's lips on mine. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer, kissing her back with just as much vigor.

When she pulled away I started to pout, making those puppy dog eyes I knew she couldn't refuse. She started to laugh, poking me lightly on the nose,

"That was for earlier, when we were so rudely interrupted"

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face, I never could when I was with her. She grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me into the hallway,

"don't forget our study date tonight," she kissed the back of my hand and then trotted off to her own class. I shook my head, still smiling as I made my way to class.

* * *

"Ino-chan," I giggled, "i thought you said we were going to study".

We were in her room, sitting on her bed. Our books spread out in front of us and the homework we were supposed to be doing forgotten. Ino had her lips on my neck, hands holding me tight. I tilted my head to the side to give her more access and smiled,

"we really need to get this homework done".

"mm-hmm," she mumbled, nibbling at my neck while her hands began to move.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. I grabbed the hand that had made its way toward my chest and then pulled away from her. She pouted and looked up at me, her ice blue eyes big and watery. It almost broke my heart.

Almost.

"you know if I fail this test my mom will ground me," Ino didn't look too convinced, so I added, "that means no us time," this time she grumbled and pulled away from me, grabbing her text book.

She glared at the helpless book; her blue eyes darkening dramatically. She sighed and flipped through the pages hastily,

"Ok so in this line Cassius is telling Brutus that they should kill Ceaser and -" her voice was so sweet, I could listen to her all day.

She leaned her body forward some - so that she was putting all of her wait on the arm she leaned against- and my eyes lingered on the supple flesh that was revealed to me. I was so lost in my little fantasy world that I hadn't noticed that Ino had stopped talking and was now staring at me. I blushed scarlet and cleared my throat, moving my eyes to her's quickly. She was smirking. She looked like she had just won some kind of battle.

"Were you even listening? Or were you too distracted by my breasts?" Her smirk widened into a grin of victory when my face darkened more.

Ino licked her lips and leaned forward towards me; the neckline of her tank top falling to show some of her cleavage. I struggled to keep eye contact with her. Her ice blue eyes were bright and the intensity of them threatened to crush my resolve. I gulped, determination rising. I wasn't going to let her win this one.

At least I was going to try. I picked up my book and began to read, ignoring Ino's pouting lips. That was until she out them against my neck; kissing me there lightly. My resistance was failing. Damn her.

She subtly took my book from my hands and tossed it across her room. It thudded to the floor beside her dresser with its pages ruffled. I half-heatedly glared at her, but those eyes of her's weakened me. And then she smiled sweetly and I melted into her arms.

Looks like I'm not getting any homework done tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

" Ah, Sasu-chan, you have a visitor," Itachi's voice met my ears from behind my closed bedroom door. I rolled my eyes and grunted my response.

I hated it when he called me that.

I sat my pen down and pushed my chair away from my desk, thinking idly who it could have been. I wasn't expecting anyone this afternoon, and I had already made it a point to tell the Dobe to stay away for the night; resulting in him pouting at me the rest of the school day. All I wanted was one night to myself to relax and catch up on some remarkably diffucult math homework. A sigh escaped my lips; Itachi better not have let another fan-girl in just to spite me. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened.

A soft knock came from my bedroom door, followed by the knob turning and a figure stepping inside. My eyes widened at the sight of who it was, utter shock and the reality of the situation blended together in the back of my mind. My eyes scanned my bedroom hurridly, noting my disheavaled bed and pile of dirty clothes on my game chair. Soda cans sat scattered on the edge of my desk, my television crackled in the backround with a pair of my boxers thrown casually next to it. I turned my attention back to my visitor and intantly wished i had cleaned up a little.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she smiled politely. I watched as her eyes swam around my room apprehensively before they landed on me.

My throat felt dry and cracked. I had to swallow many times to find my voice. She watched me with her brilliant green eyes; her gaze never wavering.

"Sakura, what're you doing here?" I croaked, uneaslily trying to scoot my chair back towards my t.v.

She sat at the edge of my bed, paying no mind to the crumpled blankets under her, and removing her bag from her shoulder. While she dug around in her bag I took the chance and swiped the pair of boxers from my T.v stand and shoved them under my desk.

"I hope you don't mind," she began, flipping pages in her math book, " I got your adress from Naruto."

I made a mental note to punch Naruto tomorrow while she continued.

"I finished my work early and figured I'd lend some of my knowledge," she grinned at me, my heart stuttered momentarily.

I tore my eyes away from her smile but found myself studying the rest of her. She seemed to glow, happiness radiated from her. She lightly bounced on my bed while reading off problems too me; I listened intently, letting her sweet voice pull me into a dream world. I could see myself walking hand in hand with her, laughing, losing myself in the persence of her beauty. I enjoyed her company, every little thing she did captivatd me. Her striking green eyes, tosseled pink locks, and skin so pale and perfectly smooth; she is the definition of perfection in my eyes. I'd protect her from the evil's in this world, keep her beauty and innocents safe from prying eyes.

It's funny how just a few weeks ago she was just a figment of my imagination, a re-accuring dream that i ached to live. She could be the one, the girl that I was meant to be with. Maybe my dreams were signs, telling me that we were meant to be together. As long as I have lived I have never met a girl that I was willing to share what liitle feelings I had with. This could be it, the turning point in my life..._But she is..._No! I stopped that thought before it could grow. There are no buts, I will do anything to make her mine. I just had to think of how.

"...ke-kun...Sasuke-kun! Are you listening?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"huh?" I met her eyes and cleared my throat, "yeah, sorry".

She giggled and sat her book down, "we can take a little break if you're already zoning out on me".

I shrugged, tossing my notebook on my desk. _'C'mon Uchiha! You can get any girl you want, work your magic!' _

Putting on my most charming smile I turned to her, leaning back slightly in my chair. _'That's it! You've got this!'_ Sakura arched one pink brow but said nothing about my new behavior. I opened my mouth to say something charming and witty, or stupid and embarrassing, but she beat me to it.

"Are you dating that Karin girl?"

I just about fell out of my computer chair, sputtering I shook my head,

"Hell no! What makes you think that?" I asked.

Sakura laughs and my earlier anger begins to fade witht the sound of it. I begin to smile but then catch myself and glare daggers at the giggling girl.

"I'm just kidding Sasuke-kun," she gives a little sigh and then picks up her book once more, "I've only been back for a little while, but I know that you're lonely." She frowns slightly, and it takes all my willpower to keep me seated. I badly want to get up and kiss that downward curve away from her perfect lips.

Her eyes slightly lift to meet mine and my heart quickens as it does with every look she gives me, her lips curve upward,

"I want you to be happy."

My heart has officially taken flight and left the building, I can feel it soaring through the skies beyone my house; my body on the other hand, is rooted firnly in place. _Here is your chance Uchiha! Tell her what you want!_

I open my mouth to do just that, but all I can manage is a grunt and a cold look. _What is wrong with you!? _ I'm beating myself up on the inside, my brain is screaming profanities at me while my heart nose-dives to the Earth and lands in a broken heap. She looks a little let down, but I don't let myself think about what that means.

"So, how do we do problem number 14?"


End file.
